


Lost in Translation

by overworkedunderwhelmed



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: All Season 3 Spoilers Apply, Background Adrigami - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Season 4 Leaks, Season 4 Speculative, Theory and Speculation, background Lukanette, post-season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 15:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overworkedunderwhelmed/pseuds/overworkedunderwhelmed
Summary: When a new threat emerges, Ladybug and Chat Noir are on the case.At least until until the target disappears without a trace…Mostly...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 38
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kellarhi for beta reading. 
> 
> This idea came up while discussing the end of Season 3 and where we might go from here with Yunyin. 
> 
> I'm still pushing forward with a set of other fics as well, but now have this one almost fully fleshed out after a vacation day well spent!

Chat Noir’s hackles rose as he fell into his usual place beside Ladybug. His every muscle tensed.

The feeling of being watched was nothing new to him. Not with all the modelling. Not with being a secret superhero.

But this? This felt _new_. This felt even more disconcerting than usual.

He didn’t even need to say a word. She could plainly see he was ill at ease.

With a curt nod, she took off, swinging around the rooftops.

Him vaulting at her heels.

Akuma battles were usually head-on events—even Alya’s Ladyblogging antics usually sent her rushing brazenly into danger. An Akuma never hesitated to take any advantage they had, and would come at them with very little hesitation. That’s why it was extremely unusual, watching this target try to flee. Until finally—despite the dark—he’d spotted a sliver of sunrise, shining in the alley way.

Ladybug peered back over her shoulder; she might be quick, but it was Chat Noir who was primed to pounce. He stowed his staff as he jumped down from the roof. 

Her stark blue eyes flashed with worry as he dropped down fast. Chat Noir set his jaw rapidly, compressing his staff to defend himself on the ground.

* * *

Ladybug veered back, letting Chat Noir go in for the attack, while she flanked the alleyway from the other side.

It was a guess—but a lucky one.

She spotted the shadowy figure in dark robes, but her sudden appearance left him startled. He slipped into a darkened corner and disappeared like a frightened rabbit. She moved—with all haste—but didn’t catch him in time. And when she reached it, the wall was firm... immovable brick beneath her gloved fingertips.

Ladybug just gaped for a moment, until her ears registered a tinkling sound. She turned and caught sight of the subtle spin of a coin, as it finally clattered to the ground.

Crouching down, she pored over the little bit of bronze. Her eyes grew painfully wide, as she half-recognized a portion of the writing in the gloom.

Breathless, she scooped the tiny coin into her hand, it’s weight heavier than the usual burden that fell on her shoulders.

* * *

Chat Noir’s eyes narrowed as he wove through the labyrinthine alleyways. His shoulders slumped in defeat. 

In the end, all he had gathered was a thin piece of torn cloth, bright orange and well worn. It was some sort of wool, but even with all of his time adjacent to his father’s fashion empire, he would be hard pressed to name the exact type of fabric.

It was heavy… and as best as his more sensitive eyes could glean, it was very old.

When he’d found Ladybug, her hand was pressed to her chest.

“Are you alright, Bugaboo?”

She startled as she heard his voice, eyes fleetingly haunted. She was quick to collect herself, nodding with certainty. “Of course. But it looks like our guest managed to sneak away.” 

Chat Noir beamed. “Not without leaving a clue.” 

Ladybug’s eyes widened as she gazed back at him. “Huh?”

One claw presented her with the spoils of his hunt, the ancient cloth. It wasn’t much, but it was decidedly better than coming back to her empty handed.

Ladybug smiled back at him, tentatively taking the fabric from his hand. Her fingers deftly slipped over the cloth, before balling up into a fist against her chest in a tight grip. She sighed heavily. “I’ll have to see what Tikki thinks about this.”

Chat Noir gently placed his hand on her shoulder, patting it gently. “Should we try again tomorrow?”

Ladybug shrugged. “I don’t think we have any other choice.”

He nodded, watching as she spun her yoyo out. “It’s not like he really left us any real clues…”

* * *

Adrien hoped the next day would bring more luck, but Sunday patrol left them both just as empty handed.

Ladybug was oddly scattered and distant. 

“We need to find him, Chat…”

She was as fiercely vigilant as ever, protective even as he would take the spare moments to try to joke and banter—to enjoy the quiet freedom of the night.

But she wouldn’t rest. She wouldn’t relax. 

Somehow, she _couldn’t_… even as he tried to _purr_suade her to enjoy the night.

In spite of their long watch well into the earliest hours, their shadowy friend never once made an appearance again.

* * *

When Monday morning came, Adrien was on autopilot. He had tried to put it out of his head, but isn't entirely successful. 

He had hardly slept well. Not after the reality sank in. 

Instinctively, he knew Ladybug was worried. But, whatever it was, it was not enough for her to let him in. She kept wanting to protect him from something.

But that was supposed to be _his _job. To protect her, so she could ensure they would all be safe.

It was supposed to be just the two of them, facing off against the world.

Instead, she wouldn’t let him stand by her side.

He raked his hands into his hair, mussing the usual styling. But at the moment, he couldn’t convince himself to care.

* * *

Once he’d arrived at school and stowed his bag beneath his desk, Adrien was half-relieved to know that he wasn’t the only one struggling to focus.

Marinette looked exhausted, dark circles marring the usual cheer and brightness on her face.

“Marinette?” Alya fussed, half mother hen. “Didn’t you manage to sleep at all this weekend?”

Weary, her head rested on Alya’s shoulder. “I... might have been up late working on a project for Kitty Section…”

Peering over his shoulder, Adrien watched the antics. His eyes softening, as he watched Marinette cuddle in closer.

With her eyes closed, she never noticed.

But Alya did, smirking over at him while she patted their friend’s head gently. “Girl, you _know _you can create a lot more when you manage to sleep, too…”

Miserably, Marinette nodded, letting her eyes slip shut.

Turning around, Adrien blinked, taxing his own too tired mind. Unless he was mistaken, Kitty Section didn’t have any upcoming shows for the next few weeks.

He pouted. Marinette must be making something for Luka, then.

* * *

Nothing had changed. Not for three whole days.

He’d spent his nights on patrol as Chat Noir, desperate to help Ladybug. Silently pleading for her to pull him in.

Tired though he was, he spent his days in school, watching Marinette grow more and more exhausted.

If Ladybug was so bent on shutting him out… he knew he’d have to leave it for now.

But there was no reason he couldn’t help Marinette. For days on end, she’d headed home every lunch, appearing only moments before class was called back into session.

“Are you sure there isn’t anything we all can help you with, Marinette?” he asked, mustering up the courage today.

She just smiled and shrugged. “Thanks for the offer. But I _really _think I need to handle this one alone…”

Feeling entirely powerless, he watched her leave.

Adrien sighed, trudging over to lunchroom to sit down for lunch beside Kagami. 

Kagami’s eyes narrowed at him, assessing. Reading him far too clearly for anyone’s good. “You’re really distracted lately.”

He nodded sadly. 

No matter what he did, it seemed he couldn’t keep anyone happy right now...

* * *

Thursday brought change.

But it brought a pair of photoshoots first.

He was dazed and half asleep, head leaning against the window as the Gorilla drove them home.

Much to his surprise, he was woken up on the drive by a knock at his window.

Well, the first surprise was that the Gorilla had waited outside the gate so she could knock.

The second was that the face that greeted him was Marinette.

She waved, a rueful grin on her face. “So you mentioned something about helping…?”

* * *

Adrien beamed, escorting her up to his room. He popped his head into Nathalie’s office, mentioning to a half-distracted Nathalie that he was headed up to his room to work on homework.

She nodded and waved him on his way.

Marinette followed behind him silently, quietly taking in the entire room. “You _do _know this isn’t for homework, right?”

He grinned, winking at her. “What they don’t know won’t hurt them?”

Marinette blinked in surprise, but still smiled as she shook her head.

He gestured over to the couch, bidding her to follow.

“So that offer still stands?”

“Of course.” He assured, sitting down on the couch and patting the seat beside him meaningfully. “I was more surprised you didn’t ask anyone else before. I hate to say it, but you’ve looked exhausted these past few days. I’m sure whoever this project is for wouldn’t want you to do that…”

Marinette shrugged, sinking down into the cushy fabric. “I’m not sure Ladybug would agree…”

Adrien’s brows rose, just short of the ceiling. “Ladybug?” he whispered, awe and confusion warring for dominance.

Marinette nodded simply. “She… found _something_. Something she needed translated. She’d mentioned that the one person she’d known who could help… had to leave, so she was not sure who else to turn to. She wanted to find someone was likely to know the language and could also be trusted.”

Adrien paled, knowing just who Ladybug meant. 

Not that he could tell Marinette.

He smiled. It was nice that Ladybug was still trusting her with a task. She’d learned the hard way about the need for keeping secrets.

She shook her head, pulling him free from his quiet reverie. “I tried to translate as much as I could...” Anxious, Marinette was worrying her lip. “I mean, I _was _going to ask Mom… but what I _was _able to read made me worry about the danger to her.”

Adrien’s brows furrowed. “What about you?”

She chuckled darkly. “Adrien, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but danger just seems to keep popping up all around us. There’s not really any getting away from it. Not until Ladybug and Chat Noir defeat Hawkmoth.”

“Then why ask me?”

“Because in terms of danger, you’re already in the thick of it with me.” Marinette smiled softly. “Ladybug turned to me because she trusted me. Which means she trusts my judgement, too.”

“Of course,” he murmured, leaning back into the seat, flattered relief burnished his cheeks.

“But it was only fair to warn you about the danger first…”

Adrien nodded firmly. “I’m here to help. _Whatever _you need.”

With a heavy sigh, Marinette pulled out her purse, pressing the tiny bronze coin into his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

“The Order of the Guardian.” Adrien murmured aloud. He nearly choked against the lump of fear welling in his throat, barely tamping down any signs of shock.

_This_. This was what Ladybug had been hiding…

All the Guardians had been gone, lost from Master Fu’s long repented shame. He had seen the news of the temple re-emerge… but had figured for now they would stay isolated. The sudden intrusion and appearance of two centuries of technology would take a while for anyone out of time to suddenly come to terms with…

He peered over at Marinette.

Relief flooded in her eyes, as she slumped back into the couch. “You can read this? Thank goodness. I definitely kept stumbling over bits. I know a little Mandarin, but some of these characters—I’ve never seen anything like them before.” 

Adrien frowned, passing his fingers over the etched characters of the ancient looking coin. 

The style of writing was older… definitely more foreign and dated than today’s standards. To his surprise, most of the words were familiar… or similar enough to get a good guess as to their underlying meaning. 

He had Master Fu to thank for the ability to recognize them; he had taught him _that _much, at least. Of course, he _had _planned to teach him more...

He couldn’t translate it all, but the warning was mostly clear enough. It called for the return of the Miraculous box.

The “or else’” was pretty much implied.

Adrien flipped the coin over. On the back, there was a large round symbol, which also looked familiar, but for a different reason. He pinched his eyebrows together momentarily in thought, trying to place it. His eyes widened in shock when he realized it was always the same symbol embellished at the top of the box that had once held his own Miraculous.

This was _risky_. If she asked, he couldn’t explain how Adrien Agreste knew anything about the old dialects and characters. Anything that pointed to him studying with Fu would pave the way for more questions he wasn’t prepared to answer. Quality Chinese tutors were in short supply, so forging another link to the former Guardian would just be one more way to trace his secret identity. 

He flipped the coin over again, wondering what Ladybug’s kwami thought of involving “civilians” in official Miraculous business. And, why had she gone directly to Marinette? Plagg could speak in other languages, but he was absolute garbage at reading them… maybe Tikki was limited in the same way? Ladybug must have been desperate to pull Marinette into all of this and ask for her help; his classmate was exposed enough already without trying to figure out riddles and warnings on coins. 

He felt the subtle weight of her gaze on him. 

Reading through one more time, he was sure the coin was left as a threat; the order of the Guardians were looking for the return of their Miracle box. But, they were going to have to fight him if they wanted to take Plagg. Or his Lady.

His green eyes finally left the coin, and he told Marinette what he could—in the broadest terms. He claimed some ignorance (after all, he couldn’t 100% decipher the exact wording) and she accepted his explanation without question.

Marinette’s lips pressed into a thin line, her blue eyes narrowing as she stood up. “Then, these people are definitely a threat.”

Adrien nodded. “You’ll need to tell Ladybug to be ready.”

Marinette nodded, standing up.

Adrien mimicked the action, chivalrous as possible as he walked her out to the door, his hand lingering just behind her back. “Think you’ll be okay walking home?”

“Thank you.” Her smile softened, full of humor—a joke that he didn’t quite seem to grasp. “I’ll be fine. I promise.”

Adrien beamed, watching her walk to the edge of the drive, gate closing behind her as she turned back to wave.

He waved until she’d walked out of sight, before scrambling back up to his room.

Ladybug wasn’t the only one who needed to get ready.

He was going to get a jump start.

* * *

Coin in hand, Ladybug swooped in, dropping into their designated patrol location. She’d expected to get there first. To rehearse exactly what she needed to say. 

She hadn't expected Chat Noir to beat her there.

Oddly dull green eyes sought her out, the muted glow piercing through the growing gloom. 

“Hey, Chaton,” she spoke, automatically. 

“Bugaboo,” he nodded, pouting slightly. “What’s the plan for tonight?”

She pressed the coin into his hand. 

Watching as he flinched slightly. “What’s this?”

She sighed. “A clue. One I picked up after our shadow tail from a few days ago escaped.”

“I _knew _you were hiding something…” he spoke in a hushed whisper. His shoulders slumped more visibly. “I don’t get it. Did I do something wrong? Something that wouldn’t make you trust me?”

“Chat, no.” Ladybug moved quickly, dropping down beside him. “Of course you haven’t. It’s just…” 

His eyes were pained, clearly not quite believing.

She exhaled sharply, mustering her resolve. “No one knows better than me how many times you’ve put yourself at risk running into the fray to save me. I know I’ve got a lot on my shoulders… and I know that you want to help, Chaton. But this decision was on me, as the Guardian.” she said with an expression that left no room for discussion.

“But... we’re _partners_.” He vowed, “It’s you and me against the world, right? If there’s a threat, I _need _to know about it.”

Ladybug flinched. She hadn’t exactly said anything about a threat—veiled or otherwise. She stood up, pacing the rooftop behind him. Maybe he was getting just as good at reading her as she was of him. 

She nodded to the coin in his hand. “That’s a warning from the Order of the Guardians.” 

He peered over at her, glowing green tracking her anxious motion. Chat was uncharacteristically quiet for the moment. Finally, he spoke. “I’ve had a number of lessons with Master Fu, you know?”

Her eyes widened. Master Fu hadn’t exactly told her how much her partner had learned.

“You couldn’t trust _me_, but you trusted Marinette?”

Ladybug paled, halting all-too-suddenly. Outside of the suit, she almost certainly would have tripped. “How did you know about Marinette? I didn’t tell anyone.”

“_She_ did…” Chat Noir flinched. “I’m sure she didn’t mean anything. She reached out for help when she ran out of luck on her own end.” 

Ladybug gaped at him.

“And how would _you _know that?”

His hesitation was fleeting, before a Cheshire smile quirked his lips. He mimed zipping his own lips. “This cat doesn't tell _tales…_”

Ladybug’s eyes narrowed, shaking her head as she studiously looked away. “I guess we can't worry about it now. We’ll have to later, though. We've got to figure out–” 

Chat Noir shuffled anxiously, and interrupted her. “Promise me you won't be angry at Marinette!”

“Chat…” Ladybug sighed, folding her arms over her chest.

“I’m serious,” Chat Noir spoke more forcefully. “Promise she won’t get into trouble.”

Her eyes softened. “Okay, Chaton. I think I can promise that…”

* * *

It had been a long night. Tossing and turning, her mind muddled through the myriad of possibilities… as even a dreamless sleep eluded her.

When she got to school, Marinette slumped her head down onto her desk. She really was getting far too used to sleepless nights...

Impossibly, this morning felt even longer.

Marinette felt a little numb, as she stared forward into a well styled mess of blond in front of her. Confusion and suspicion still warred through her mind, as she waited for the other shoe to drop.

What exactly were the odds that she knew two blond haired teenage boys with green eyes… who also possessed understanding of obscure details of ancient language?

Both who were absurdly inclined to keep her safe?

Marinette blew out a shaky breath. Even _she _couldn’t be so lucky to stumble onto such a person twice.

She kept running into the wall: there was one very simple explanation… one that was a stretch for her own mind to wrap around. But, try as she might, she couldn't discount it.

Chat liked simplicity and straightforwardness. 

So, too, did Adrien…

Chat Noir looked for any excuse to get away from home… and if he were Adrien, well that would only make too much sense…

Then… there was the fact that Chat was so adamant she be protected… from herself. His concern was endearing, and she felt slightly amused as she caught him sneaking looks back at her. More so than usual.

Looking worried for _her_.

Where was the normal chaos she was surrounded by? It would be great to take her mind off of things; she needed an Akuma. Even this member of the Order. Just… anything really

Lucky for her, Hawkmoth was oddly reliable.

The whirr of notifications from her classmates’ cellphones heralded the inevitable call to arms.

Everyone moved quickly, but Adrien was faster than most.

She’d followed him, curious as he turned not out towards the car that would inevitably appear soon, but back towards the bathrooms.

Marinette bit her lip, blanching as she paused before the door to the girl’s bathroom. 

Quietly though, Tikki’s voice pressed her on. “Marinette! We need to move!”

Wearily, Marinette pushed the door open.

He’d be waiting for her after all...

* * *

The Akuma took a while, but she and Chat Noir were a beat out of sync.

He didn’t have to smile at her like that.

Like he usually did.

Her mind couldn’t help but overlap that detail—fixing itself on that similarity.

Panic and the desire to protect him were at war.

She needed to have her head in the game. 

She _needed _to keep him safe...

* * *

She couldn’t be sure… but there was too much to ignore it.

“Tikki… is it him?” Marinette looked to her small Kwami for some type of confirmation.

“You don’t really want me to answer that, do you?”

She frowned, curling up into her bed. Sighing loudly, she barely hesitated before shaking her head. “I _know _I can’t know; I’m not supposed to. Master Fu had been so adamant...”

Tikki tilted her head. “You’re the Guardian now, Marinette. _You_ get to make the rules.”

“At least until the Order actually shows up and tries to take everything back.”

Tikki scowled. “They’ll have to get through Plagg and I first…” The little red god flew over to where Marinette was lying in her bed, before continuing.

“The Guardians try to exert a power to keep the world safe. But we’ve done just fine without their interference for almost 200 years now.”

“Until Hawkmoth started to corrupt one.” Marinette sighed, cuddling her cat pillow.

“They were not wrong about it falling into the wrong hands. So much as I can remember, there’s never been a Guardian who was also an active holder. But like Master Fu said, there’s also never been anyone who could wield the whole box either. You are special, Marinette. A_nd _strong. You and Chat are self-sacrificing—protecting one another no matter what.”

“But right now, you have too much on your plate. Chat Noir can see that easily, and so he’s asked you to lean on him. And later, he might need the same courtesy from you.” Tikki finished, lightly booping her chosen on the nose. 

“What?” Marinette whispered, eyes crossing a little to meet her Kwami. Her mind began to race in a thousand directions at once.

“If your instincts are right, he is going to need your support eventually. For as kind as you and I both know Adrien is, his mother is gone and his father is distant and controlling. He had been so strong for so long… but his father already asks and expects too much of him.

“And, _if you’re right_, Marinette… this is the same boy who tries so hard for a father who keeps letting _him _down. He’s been abandoned, many times over...”

Marinette groaned, smacking her forehead, mentally replaying every vague clue Chat Noir had ever given her. Fleeing his home and staying by her side… that was always what he’d preferred. “If so, I’ve only been making it worse...”

“_If_ you’re right,” Tikki murmured, patting her charges hair, “then that wouldn’t be just your fault. I also share the blame. But I won’t ever regret keeping you and Chat Noir _both _safe. Even if you’re alone or apart—even only for a while—that is, and was, a far better option than letting you be happy for a short while and possibly putting everything at risk…”

Marinette nodded, nose burrowing into her cat pillow. 

Chat Noir had confessed to her, over and over. But she never could give him her whole heart. Not while Adrien never knew he’d had hers…

A fresh glimmer of tears welled in her eyes.

And yet...

She still had Luka. He still had Kagami.

It took nearly an hour of mental struggle—and a soggy pillow—before she reached the center of the mental maze. 

To find a certain peace that would let her drift off to sleep.

No matter what, Adrien had always said, over and over, how much he valued her as a friend.

And no matter what else, he had more than earned that from her...

* * *

The next patrol was quiet, neither one willing to drop their guard.

They sat atop the Tower, tense. Ready to move at the slightest provocation.

“The Order is coming.” Ladybug announced firmly.

“The Order?” He blinked, feigning innocence. 

She knew he was. She knew her partner that well.

Adrien himself was a good actor. But he couldn’t fool her.

She blushed slightly as she looked down at the heavy coin in her palm. “It was the Order Master Fu was trained with to become a full-fledged Guardian before he’d summoned the Amok. Now… they want the Miraculous Box back. Master Fu should never have been the one to keep it safe in the first place.”

Chat Noir scowled. “They’ll have to go through me to take it from you.”

“No, Chaton,” Ladybug smiled softly, extending her fist out to meet his halfway. “They’ll have to go through _us_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <strike>I'm not crying, you're crying.</strike>


End file.
